creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
We Found You
It’s been two weeks since they quarantined the hospital and one week since the power went out. Everything was dark, which made the infected stronger. The healthy couldn't see, which made them much more vulnerable to being attacked. The halls of what was once a medical hospital are now a dark, isolated, hell zone. Whatever those things are, they're not human, at least not any more. It's just me, I'm the only one left. I am the last survivor out of hundreds of surgeons, nurses, staff, and patients unfortunate enough to be trapped inside the hospital when they quarantined it. And the worst part is; I let it happen. There used to be a lot more of us. There were twelve of us holed up in the cafeteria, rumors of other smaller groups scattered around the hospital, and even a mysterious man on the PA system giving news that was beneficial to survival, but he ended up committing suicide by hanging himself while still broadcasting on the fucking PA! The other eleven survivors who were with me holed up in the cafeteria... I let them die out there; I was selfish and needed the remaining food all to myself. So one supply-run when it was my turn to guard the cafeteria while the other eleven went scavenging for supplies, I boarded up the door so they couldn't get in. When they came back from the supply-run and discovered they couldn't get in, many of them panicked, but they all stuck together. They cursed at me, they even wished death upon me. But I stayed there and listened as they were eventually swarmed by the infected. I listened to the different pitches of screams utter out and the sound of bones breaking and the crunching of flesh, mixed with the sounds of gunshots from the firearms left in the security room. Oh I watched it all, and the fucked up part was, I enjoyed it. I now was on the brink of being mentally ill, and I knew it was happening, I guess all the shit that I experienced over these past two weeks in the hospital had really made me snap. I stayed in the cafeteria for about three more days until I ran out of food and water. I knew I had to go out there and find more supplies. I took a draw string bag left on the floor that was still in good condition to hold some basic supplies, I also took a revolver lying on one of the chairs that had three bullets in the chamber. I knew the gun wouldn't do much so I had to be quiet. I had to be stealthy and not get spotted because three bullets is not going to stop a pack of the infected hurtling towards me. I also took a flashlight that had a low battery but could at least help me navigate around the halls. Back when all of us were still alive the people that would do supply runs would map the whole entire hospital, making it easier to find supplies. We even delivered the map to the PA man by sliding it under his door. He had access to security cameras, and even helped us locate supplies. That was before he committed his broadcasted suicide... I left the cafeteria with the drawstring bag, the revolver, and the flashlight. I clipped the flashlight on my hospital uniform so it was easy to shine on places, I held the revolver in my right hand so it was easily accessible in case I needed to use it and the bag on my back. I heard the echoing screams and whispers of infected who were eating someone’s corpse. The hospital halls were torn apart with lights dangling from the ceiling, dried up dark blood splattered all over the walls, with mutilated corpses of what used to be the eleven survivors I left outside. I felt guilt wash across my body, as my heart rate accelerated and the whispers of infected lingered in the halls. Than the PA system jingle turned on, which nearly scared the living shit out of me making me draw my gun. I stopped dead in my tracks, because the PA man had died at least a week ago, then who is- my thoughts were interrupted by a faint whisper from what sounded like the infected, "We found you!" -Written by: troll_nick Category:Monsters